


Leather Lust – Sequel to ‘The Hazards Of Leather’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dancing, Established Relationship, Kinks, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Lust, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo had never had kinks until he and Dee had become a couple, but now he’d developed a major one.





	Leather Lust – Sequel to ‘The Hazards Of Leather’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘any - any - leather kink,’ at fic_promptly.

If anyone had asked Ryo a few years ago what his kinks were, he would have said he didn’t have any. Or more accurately, he would’ve turned scarlet and muttered something to that effect; he’d used to find the very idea of anything even remotely kinky mortifyingly embarrassing. Now though…

Being with Dee had made him look at such things differently, and although Ryo still found it embarrassing how quickly he could be turned on by perfectly ordinary items, he had to admit he was enjoying the results. 

Take leather for instance. The first time he’d seen Dee in leather pants he’d embarrassed himself by literally shoving his partner against the lockers and humping his leather clad leg. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d done that, especially since they’d been at work and anyone might have walked in on them, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself; Dee in leather was unbelievably hot.

“Never would’ve thought you had a kink for leather,” the other detective had teased him later, when they’d gotten home after Dee’s undercover gig and Ryo had insisted on having sex while Dee still had the pants on, just open at the front… Dee hadn’t had any cause to complain though. The feel of the leather slapping against him had done things to Ryo that had driven him so wild that once hadn’t been anywhere near enough. It was a good thing they’d had the next day off work because they hadn’t fallen asleep until after dawn.

It had to be real leather though, not the imitation kind. Maybe it was the smell of it, or the texture, or a combination of the two. Ryo was discovering he liked wearing it too, which was why he and Dee were out at a club tonight, both wearing leather pants, and jackets, which they’d left in the cloakroom before hitting the dance floor. Ryo had on a rust coloured silk shirt with his dark brown leathers, while Dee was in black leather pants and studded vest over a blood red t-shirt. Ryo’s leather pants were supple but still quite constricting, and as he danced close to Dee, one hand on the back of Dee’s neck and the other caressing the leather over his hip, the tightness massaged him in ways and in places that had him biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

They had the whole evening ahead of them, and by the time it was over, Ryo was pretty sure he’d need to do some serious research on how to get stains out of leather; for some reason that thought alone, instead of cooling his ardour, only served to turn him on even more. As he pressed even closer to his lover, grinding against Dee’s muscular body, he realised Dee was right; he had a major leather kink and the way he was feeling right at that moment, it would likely be the death of him. Trouble was, it felt so good he just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The End


End file.
